An image forming apparatus in the related art is disclosed in FIG. 16 of JP-A-2006-53255. This image forming apparatus includes a low-voltage power supply and a housing that accommodates the low-voltage power supply. This image forming apparatus is configured in such a manner that a voltage supplied from an external power supply, such as an electric outlet, is lowered by the low-voltage power supply to activate a driving mechanism, such as a motor, and an electronic component, such as a sensor, for performing an image forming operation.